


sanders sides text fic

by blueberryblonde



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Intrulogical, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryblonde/pseuds/blueberryblonde
Summary: 4:12pattoncake has made a channelpattoncake has changed "pattoncake's server" name to "english class"4:58pattoncake has added dungeonmasterpattoncake has added disneyguypattoncake has added snekboipattoncake has added losanderpattoncake has added emandemspattoncake has added coffeehousepattoncake has added [inappropriatename]
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 70





	sanders sides text fic

_june 6, 2020_

_4:12  
_**pattoncake** has made a channel  
**pattoncake** has changed "pattoncake's server" name to "english class"

_4:58  
_**pattoncake** has added **dungeonmaster  
****pattoncake** has added **disneyguy  
****pattoncake** has added **snekboi  
****pattoncake** has added **losander  
****pattoncake** has added **emandems  
****pattoncake** has added **coffeehouse  
****pattoncake** has added **[inappropriatename]**

_6:00_

**[inappropriatename]:** severalquestions ,,, why did you make this ,,, and why is it not 18 +

**pattoncake:** hi guys! i made this because we're all in english so we might as well be friends! and also, none of us are eighteen remus.

**dungeonmaster:** howd you even get my account

**pattoncake:** roman gave it to me!

**disneyguy:** no I didn't

**pattoncake:** it's not important! i just thought it'd be fun!

**_losander_ ** _has left the chat_

**_[inappropriatename]_ _has added_ _losander_ **

**[inappropriatename]:** don't leave me

**_losander_ ** _has changed_ **_[inappropriatename]'s_ ** _name from_ **_[inappropriatename]_ ** _to_ **_idiot_ **

**idiot:** rude

**_dungeonmaster_ ** _has left the chat_

**pattoncake:** come on guys, stop.

**_pattoncake_ ** _has added_ **_dungeonmaster_ ** _to the chat_

**idiot:** stop what ? there ' s not a lot of instruction here patty

_6:04  
_**coffeehouse:** thanks for the spam babes. i don't feel like reading, what's going on?

**dungeonmaster:** patton made and added us all to this then didn't tell us why

**_pattoncake_ ** _has gone offline_

_6:06  
_

_**idiot** has changed **losanders's** name from **losander** to **sexy**_

**sexy:** remus why

**idiot:** because i love you

**_sexy_ ** _has changed_ **_sexy's_ ** _name from_ **_sexy_ ** _to_ **_logan_ **

**idiot:** D:

**logan:** i love you too

**disneyguy:** gross

**emandems:** i'm sorry, who's dungeonmaster?

**dungeonmaster:** virgil. i think i sit behind you. emile, right?

**emandems:** yeah that's me!! hi virgil!!

**dungeonmaster:** sup

**_idiot_ ** _has changed_ **_dungeonmasters's_ ** _name from_ **_dungeonmaster_ ** _to_ **_dickface_ **

**emandems:** um so we can change to whatever nicknames we want?

**disneyguy:** there doesn't seem to be rules. patton's gone offline. idk what we can and can't do.

**_disneyguy_ ** _has changed_ **_dickface's_ ** _name from_ **_dickface_ ** _to_ **_👾 evil dickface 👾_ **

**disneyguy:** ~~meant as /j, will delete if to far~~

**disneyguy:** do we not have crossout abilities here??

**👾 evil dickface 👾:** apparently not. and you're good ro. if this is good ..

**_👾 evil dickface 👾_ ** _has changed_ **_disneyguy's_ ** _name from_ **_disneyguy_ ** _to_ **_🍓 your royal bitchness 👑_ **

**🍓 your royal bitchness 👑:** definitely appropriate

**_🍓 your royal bitchness 👑_ ** _has gone offline_

**_👾 evil dickface 👾_ _has gone offline_ **

**idiot:** ooo i didn't realize we had emojisss

**_idiot_ ** _has changed_ **_idiot's_ ** _name from_ **_idiot_ ** _to_ **_👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑_ **

**emandems:** what does aheagoo mean?

**logan:** don't ask

**coffeehouse:** don't ask hun

**snekboi:** don't ask

**emandems:** oh okay

**_coffeehouse_ ** _has changed_ **_emandems's_ ** _name from_ **_emandems_ ** _to_ **_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ **

**👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑:** i'm so glad discord doesn't flag this :D

**logan:** should i dm patton and ask what this was for or..? i wasn't under the impression we all had to work together on anything?

**snekboi:** i think he just did it because he was bored.

**_snekboi_ ** _has changed_ **_snekboi'_ ** _name from_ **_snekboi_ ** _to_ **_🐍snek boi 🐍_ **

**_🐍snek boi 🐍_ ** _has gone offline  
_ **_👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑_ ** _has changed_ **_logan's_ ** _name from_ **_logan_ ** _to_ **👅 slutty nerd 💦  
** **_👅 slutty nerd 💦 has gone offline_ **

**👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑:** he wasn't online to react to that :(

**👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝:** can you not see your nickname when offline?

**👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑:** no, or else you'd come back offline. going offline means you've left the app.

**👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝:** oh

**_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ ** _has gone offline_

**_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ _has gone online  
_ ** **_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ _has gone offline  
_ ** **_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ _has gone online  
_ ** **_👓 friendly neighborhood older brother 📝_ _has gone offline_ **

_6:21  
_**👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑:** and then there were two

**_coffeehouse_ ** _has changed_ **_coffehouse's_ ** _name from_ **_coffehouse_ ** _to_ **_🐸☕ tea spill 🐸☕_ **

**🐸☕ tea spill 🐸☕:** and then there was one

**_🐸☕ tea spill 🐸☕_ ** _has gone offline_

**👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑:** and then there was none

**_👑 ahegao and tentacle king 👑_ ** _has gone offline_


End file.
